The present invention relates to cycling. More particularly, this invention pertains to shorts that include air-cushioning for significantly reducing the discomfort and possible risks to the rider often posed by the relatively hard seat of a cycle.
While bicycle riding, or cycling, is almost-universally appreciated as a high quality source of fitness and health, it can pose health issues, especially for male cyclists. Although a generally low impact activity, the interface between rider and a racing-type seat can contribute to not-insubstantial physical harm.
A racing-style seat is designed to provide minimal impediment to the rider's ability to “pump” his legs for maximum speed and power when, for example, racing or climbing a hill. This dictates that it present a minimal profile in the horizontal plane to offer maximum clearance for the insides of the rider's legs. This is in contrast to other types of recreational cycles that provide a well-padded seat of generally-triangular design. Such seats are found on cycles designed for leisurely coasting and are quite suitable for sightseeing rather than racing or strenuous workouts.
The seat of a racing-type cycle is generally horizontally-elongated and aligned with the frame of the cycle. It is characterized by a transverse cross-section of inverted u-shape for maximum leg clearance as discussed above. The described shape allows the unfettered pumping of the cyclist's legs. In keeping with the objective of minimizing interference with the pumping of the rider's legs, the seat of a racing-type cycle is minimalist, formed of a cast metal frame with an overlying cover of leather or synthetic fabric. Minimal allowance is made for cushioning material of any kind.
While a seat of the type described in the preceding paragraph is advantageous for the aggressive rider who may often be standing throughout the majority of his workout, such design poses certain well-recognized risks. The seat of a racing-type cycle is only minimally-functional in terms of cushioning when one sits on it for extended periods of time. This is especially the case for male riders whose physiology is not particularly well suited for resting on a hard seat. Riding can cause the weight of the upper body of a male rider to press the rider's prostate and gonadal region down upon the hard seat, resulting in medically-recognized harm.
Current designs of cycling shorts for men include padding of, for example, foam rubber, synthetic fabric or fiber that extends from the rider's seat to cover the crotch region. While offering some comfort and protection, such shorts are not particularly suitable for use by casual riders over long distances as the padding is subject to compression and can become hard and ineffective as a cushion with extended use.